The Trial: The Kid's Story
by Rookie Fictioner
Summary: Someone had framed Ronald for raping and the Philippine Kids will find the liar once and for all. This story was suppose to be for the Misc: Movies but since it will connect with the Teen Criminals in the alternate universe, this will be here to share it's stories. discontinued, sorry.


**I had the idea of watching the movie "The Trial," a movie made from my country, the Philippines. So this story will be about the events that happened in the movie but in a different perspective. (The Philippine Kids)**

 **In this story, the Philippine Kids were responded by the City Mayor to investigate the mystery of Ronald Jimenez Jr. for the people accusing him of raping Bessy Buenaventura. The Philippines Kids set their journey to investigate the mystery on their own way.**

 **This story will also be the Origins of the Alternates since it's their adventure on the stories.**

 **Now that we are done with the introduction, let us get to the story.**

 **I don't own the elements but the story is mine.**

 **Rookie Fictioner presents.**

 **The Trial: The Kid's Story.**

 **Chapter 1: Their First Investigation.**

 **(No One's POV)**

In the year 2014, a crime has been committed in Cebu and during the night after the incident, Ronald Jimenez was being attacked by Paco and his goons. Ronald was taken to prison by mistake because the police thought he was threatening people. After that, the same police officers came back to investigate the incident.

"Are you sure that we can figure out the incident, I didn't listen to the attacker that said something." said Police Officer 1 in concern.

"Oh shut up, what if he was going to stab us with his screwdriver if we go for the punks first." said Police Officer 2 seriously.

"Yeah you're right, I don't trust people that have weapons first." said Police Officer 1 calmly.

The two officers brought out their plastic gloves and put them on so they can grab the screwdriver safely. When they succeeded grabbing the screwdriver, they were startled by a female voice calling them.

The two have their hats covering their eyes so they pointed their guns to the sound.

"Who is there!" said Police Officer 2 angrily and feared.

When the officers took off their hats, they saw two people standing calmly with their weapons relaxed. The cops lowered their guns as they realized that they are agents of the Philippines.

"Why did you guys at first point your guns at each other and then pointed them at us?" said the 13 year old female agent seriously.

"Yeah, they could they that you are dumb." said the 14 year old male agent calmly.

"We thought that you were criminals attempting to murder us." said Police Officer 1 calmly.

"Well, we are not. What are you guys doing here? Its 12:30 after midnight." said the female agent in question.

"Well, we tried to investigate this on our own since it could be easy." said Police Officer 2.

"Don't worry, we will take care of this investigation." said the male agent.

"Well, okay then." said Police Officer 2 calmly.

"Hey, can we play basketball when we get back?" said Police Officer 1 happily.

"Yeah!" said Police Officer 2 excitedly.

The two officers left in a hurry, leaving the two agents to investigate it.

"Well, that was gay. Right, Keneisha?" said the male agent in a funny mood.

"Really Raffy, gay?" said the female agent in disgust.

"What? It means happy." said the male agent calmly.

"First off, that was not cool. And second, yes, it means happy." said the female agent in complaint.

The male agent does not respond until he said something.

"Ok, let's get on with this investigation shall we?" said the male agent tiredly.

"Oh alright." said the female agent in disappointment.

The two begin their investigation and grabbed the screwdriver with their gloves, they placed the screwdriver onto a portable scanner and scanned the fingerprints so they can find out who owns it. While they were waiting for the scan to be done, the male agent began to talk to the female agent.

"So, how is your first day of joining the agency?" said the male agent in concern.

"It wasn't hard Kid 2; I have learned a lot of training of hacking before I even joined. How come you never told anyone about the agency?" said the female agent eagerly.

"Well, I already told you and everyone about the Philippine Kids and how I have been calling myself Kid 2 randomly at school. You all thought they weren't real." said Kid 2 annoyingly.

"Yeah, but that's when I realized about my friend, Kishia, being missing for three days and came back with a crystal tattoo on her face. I began hacking through her phone and found out about the agency being real. I decided to find your place to tell you about how I can join the agency and you just accepted to let me in to the agency." said the female agent in concern.

"Come on Hacker, I know that you want to join the agency when you found out that your friend is there, me and Nathan got you to join the agency when we know why and I was happy that you get to join the agency." said Kid 2 happily.

"Why, because you have a crush on me?" said Hacker in concern.

"No, as I said before, we should stick on being friends. I don't like being called a stalker." said Kid 2 calmly.

"Yeah I know." said Hacker calmly.

The scanner had completed scanning the screwdriver and it pop up a monitor showing fingerprints of the person who hold it. The two stopped talking to each other and analyzed the fingerprints.

 **(Kid 2's POV)**

I checked through the fingerprints and found out that this belongs to Ronald Jimenez Jr, I tried to find his data through the Philippine satellite and also found out that he was being judged by the police for being accused for raping his teacher.

"Now here is a guy that had done something that he has not done." I said to myself as I know he didn't rape anyone.

"What do you mean he didn't do a crime? He raped his teacher!" said Keneisha in disbelief.

"Believe me Hacker, but my reality self has already seen the movie while on a plane after the vacation on Singapore. So I'm sure I know what really happened and we are halfway to the end of this event." I said which I broke the fourth wall.

 **Hehe, I let that happen since I don't care about the fourth wall breaks anymore.**

"Thanks Rookie." I said to the author of this story while Keneisha was confused about it.

She was out of confusion and asked me a question.

"Anyway, what do you think why is he even trialed?" said Keneisha in disbelief.

"Someone might have tricked the people into believing that it was a rape but I presume he was just pranking it and he got away from it." said Kid 2 seriously.

I had brought out my drawing book and roll the screwdriver to show the handprint. I then use my phone and scanned through his DNA so I can make a video that could visioned to the past through Ronald's eyes, when I reached to the scene where he is making love with his teacher, I switched visions to the teacher and see through her eyes and see a phone in her vision.

"Let's see if I can get the vision to the cameraman." I said eagerly.

I analyzed the vision in my phone and I found out the identity of the cameraman. I saw his vision of him recording the video and I switched the vision to third-person view and saw that this guy is Rome Lucris, a known Drug Dealer in Cebu Underworlds and Blackwatch Black Markets across the dark sides of Cebu. I showed Keneisha the video and told her about her.

"Who is this guy?" said Keneisha in question.

"That is Rome Lucris, a Drug Dealer in Cebu and a soldier for Blackwatch." I said seriously.

"Rome Lucris, But is he a student of Cebu High School?" said Hacker in question.

"Actually no, he had hackers that could haywire the data to get him in school so he can video the area." I said to her.

"No wonder why he got inside, guess he got a hacker who can change the accounts." said Keneisha.

When we have finished with this investigation and ended our conversation about Rome, we decided to head back to the safe house and report this information to my brother, Nathan, so he and Fencer can help us find him and interrogate him. We got back to the car and placed our weapons in the trunk, I went to the front seat because I'm not allowed to drive and she went on the driver seat because she already had her license. She drove the car away from the scene and head to the highway so we can get to the safe house quickly.

 **(No One's POV)**

Away from the two operatives, three soldiers stopped their truck in a nearby alleyway and got out of the truck with their assault rifles to the nearby building. They open the door quietly and began searching the area with their sensors, they searched the whole area and they confirmed to be clear. They went up to the roof and began setting up a sniping position in the front side of the building, facing to the Cebu bus station, filled with unknown criminals arming themselves with stolen prototype weapons from the military base nearby. The soldier then took off his mask and reveals himself to be Commander Nathan, codename Kid Leader, is the leader of Team 6 and the brother of the rookie, Sergeant Rafael.

Kid Leader then contacted with Doctor Ana, AKA Fencer, that he and his team are already in position and she can get inside while they will protect them from the distance.

"Ana, are you ready to head inside?" said Kid Leader to Fencer.

"Yes, I'm ready." said Ana seriously.

"Good, let's do this." said Kid Leader as he set up his Sniper Rifle in the floor and face it to the bus station.

End of Chapter 1.

Welp, that's it for chapter 1. Chapter 2 will come soon.


End file.
